This invention relates to electrical switches, and more particularly to transfer switches for transferring a load from one power source to another.
This invention involves an improvement upon the prior art transfer switches of the type generally comprising first and second fixed contacts, a pivotally mounted contactor movable between a first position in which the contactor engages the first contact and a second position in which the contactor engages the second contact, and an actuator for moving the contactor between its positions. Each of the fixed contacts is connected to one of two power sources (e.g., line power and an auxiliary power source such as a generator), and the contactor is connected to a load. Upon movement of the movable contact from one position to the other, the load is transferred from one power source to the other.